pixarcarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cars 4 (2020 film)
Cars 4 is a 3D-Animated film produced by Pixar Animation studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. This will be Brian Fee's third film he has been working on after Finding Marlin alongside Andrew Stanton. He also directed Cars 3 (2017), and Cars 2 to be released Synopsis Lightning McQueen and Mater embark on a police journey to arrest Miles Axelrod from trying to blow up the racers with More Allinol. Cast * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carerra * Cheech Marin as Ramone * Michael Wallis as Sheriff * Ringo Starr as Fillmore * Paul Dooley as Sarge * John Ratzenberger as Mack, Construction Vehicle Tom, Mr. Fritz Car, Hamm Truck, Earl Car, PT Flea Car, the Underminer Car and the Lead Moon-Sub * Jenifer Lewis as Flo * Katherine Helmond as Lizzie * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi * Guido Quaroni as Guido * Richard Kind as Van * Edie McClurg as Minny * Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez * Craig Ferguson as Red * Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm * Keanu Reeves as Marcus Bolt * Kristen Bell as Lynn * Michael Caine as Finn McMissile * Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell * Chris Cooper as Smokey * Michael J. Fox as Nigel Gearsley * Eddie Izzard as Miles Axelrod * Tom Hanks as Frank Pinkerton * Tim Allen as Charlie Cargo * Michael Imperioli as Tubbs Pacer * Jack Black as Tom Diesel * Jim Parsons as Ron Hover * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Sven * Tom Magliozzi as Rusty Rust-eze * Ray Magliozzi as Dusty Rust-eze * Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks * Frank Welker as Frank * Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass * Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip * John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli * Lindsey Collins as Mia * Elissa Knight as Tia * Lou Romano as Snot Rod * Jeremy Piven as Harv * Jeremy Clarkson as Harv and Himself * Reese Witherspoon as Kathy Copter * Jerome Ranft as Jerry the Peterbilt and Heimlich Cab * Emily Blunt as Katherine * Ice Cube as Judge Honda * James McAvoy as Prince Wheeliam * Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette * Jon Cryer as Todd * Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper * Mason Vale Cotton as Toby, a # 1 Lightning McQueen fan club member * Bailee Madison as Melanie, another # 1 Lightning McQueen fan club member * Denis Leary as Trev Diesel * David Cross as Andy Gearsdale * Salma Hayek as Carla Veloso * Johnny Depp as General Achy * Sig Hansen as Crabby the Boat * Jack Nicholson as Al Oft * Eddie Murphy as Murphy * Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley * Jim Cummings as Bud * Tom Kenny as Ben Ford * Rob Paulsen as George Mercedes * Matthew Lillard as Peter McQueen (Lightning McQueen and Sally's son) * Ned Beatty as Pope Pinion IV * Richard Wilson as Chuck Manifold * Jay Leno as Jay Limo * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle * John Cleese as Bulldog * Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom * Teri Hatcher as Dottie * Brad Garrett as Chug * Dale Earnhardt, Jr. as Junior * Flo Rida as Falcon Bull * Joe Mantegna as Grem * Peter Jacobson as Acer * Eddie Izzard as Miles Axlerod * Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Zundapp * Santino Fontana as Charger * Samuel L. Jackson as Swift Alternater * Bill Hader as Garm'e Razourel * Richard Petty as Strip Weathers * Humpy Wheeler as Tex Dinoco * Robert Pattinson as Benny Brakedown * Will Smith as Walmart Wally * Nathan Lane as Milo * Tim Curry as Jack Albertson * Raymond Ochoa as Arlo-Mobile * Teresa Gallagher as Mater's Computer Screen * John Michael Higgins as Stanley * Paul Newman as Doc Hudson (archive recordings) Production In 2017, Cars 3 director Brian Fee explained that it was only the beginning for Lightning McQueen's character, hinting at a Cars 4. On October 11, 2018, Cars 4 was announced to be one of the films after Toy Story 4, alongside Finding Marlin, Boats, and an untitled third film in the Monsters' franchise. On May 25, 2018, it was revealed Cars 4 would be released on June 19, 2020. On May 25, 2018, it was revealed that Cars 4 and Finding Marlin would release as Pixar's films of 2020, but it was also revealed that both films will be directed by Pete Docter. Cars 4 was Brian Fee's last Pixar film before his retirement for $301. 290 million. Home Media On August 24, 2020, a DVD for the film was released. Next Weekend, a Blu-Ray was released. Much like the VHS for original Cars, an exclusive VHS was released for this film in 2021. Music Score Randy Newman created the score after Cars 3. Reception Critical Response Critics' response to Cars 4 was positive. Rotten Tomatoes gave the film an approval of 91%.